Currently, aircraft are equipped with a voice communication radio which can be tuned to a single frequency. That single frequency is what the aircraft's pilot monitors. Although it is common to have multiple on-board radios, the pilot is limited to listening only to the frequency that a particular radio is tuned to. If another aircraft, or a ground station, attempts to contact the pilot on a frequency which the pilot has not selected, the pilot will miss that communication.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for aviation communication monitoring.